


In Love With My Best Friends

by the_sky_is_forever



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:51:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sky_is_forever/pseuds/the_sky_is_forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Joly, Bossuet, and Musichetta fall in love through a series of first times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Love With My Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winterfxrest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterfxrest/gifts).



> Written for my wonderful friend Jess (musichctta.tumblr.com) because she makes me nice things and I wanted to say thank you in the only way I can.  
> Also she's as in love with these three nerds as I am.

The first time Joly sees Bossuet, he’s working at the hospital and the man is bleeding profusely and Joly was in Business Mode. He doesn’t feel anything for the man, other than the usual ‘this man is my patient and I mustn’t let him die.’

-

The first time he hears Bossuet talk, he’s been given anaesthesia and all he says, at first, is, “Jollly,” as he squints at the doctor’s name tag. Joly laughs in surprise and it makes the patient’s face light up. Somehow, amidst Joly reassuring Bossuet that he’ll live and that he can leave today, Bossuet asks him on a date. Once again, Joly laughs out of surprise and finds himself replying, “If you remember this conversation tomorrow, come back here at four and ask me again.”

Bossuet comes back.

Joly says yes.

-

The first time Joly kisses Bossuet, it’s hesitant and anxious. He links their fingers together and looks up at Bossuet with wide, nervous eyes – but Bossuet seems sure and pleased, and Joly goes up on his tiptoes to press a gentle kiss to the other man’s lips. Bossuet squeezes his fingers as their lips meet. Joly pulls back and grins. Bossuet grins back.

-

The first time Joly sees Musichetta, she’s his waitress while he’s on a date with Bossuet. The first thing he thinks when he sees her is, “Holy shit,” and he’s not prone to swearing. It helps that Bossuet can’t take his eyes off her either.

A week later, he and Bossuet return to the restaurant and – luckily – they get Musichetta as their waitress again. She appears a little flustered when she sees them and Joly blushes but tries to act normal. As they’re ordering, Bossuet – typically – slips in a pun and that’s the first time Joly hears her laugh. It’s like hearing music for the first time. It’s beautiful… and _completely ridiculous_. She snorts and gasps for breath and her whole body goes into it – and Joly and Bossuet look at her with equal adoration.

The next week, the pair of them go back to the restaurant. “This might be presumptuous,” Joly begins.

“And we’re sorry to ambush you at work,” Bossuet continues, “but we don’t know where else we’d see you.”

Musichetta’s looking at them with a grin on her face, and Joly says, “Would you like to go on a date with us?” leaning forwards on his toes a little in his enthusiasm.

Musichetta looks at him with a fondness that usually comes with time. Then she looks at Bossuet, her eyes alight with happiness – and perhaps a hint of disbelief that this is really happening. “I finish work in two hours,” she says.

Joly and Bossuet grin.

-

The first time Joly goes on a date with both Bossuet and Musichetta, it’s a little odd. They take her to a mostly empty café, due to the late hour, and they sit and share coffee and cake with their laughter and chatter filling the room. Musichetta tells them about being a waitress, and how one day she will be an actress. Bossuet talks about law school, and how generally exhausting it is – but how worth it it is when he knows that, one day, he’ll be able to help people. Joly talks about being a doctor, and, with laughter, Joly and Bossuet recount the story of how they met for Musichetta.

(“I was very suave, I’ll have you know.” “You were totally out of it. You kept calling me Jollly and then giggling.” “It worked, didn’t it?” “Yeah, I guess it did.”)

-

The first time Joly watches Bossuet and Musichetta kiss is that very same night. They walk her back to her flat, the three of them holding hands with Musichetta in the middle, skipping every other step. When they arrive at her flat, she goes up on her tiptoes and Bossuet meets her halfway, slipping his hand around the back of her neck and kissing her. Joly watches – pleasure and happiness spinning through him. When they pull apart, Musichetta smiles softly up at Bossuet, and then giggles, reaching up to touch his lips and the lipstick stain she left with her fingertips.

-

The first time Joly kisses Musichetta is seconds later, as she turns to him with questioning eyes. He wraps his fingers around her wrist and tugs her closer. She leans down to kiss him, her free hand gently dancing down his arm. Her lips are soft and the momentary touch of his against hers is everything to him.

She smiles at them both, then, openly. “I had a really nice time,” she says, and it’s clear to Joly that she wouldn’t be able to stop smiling if she tried.

“I did too,” Joly tells her, and Bossuet echoes the statement.

“So… I’ll see you again?” she asks, sounding uncertain for the first time.

“Without a doubt,” Joly says.

“Here,” Bossuet then adds, pulling out his phone, “have my number. I’d take yours, but knowing me I’d lose it.”

She laughs, and pulls out her own phone to type in his number. Then she asks Joly for his.

Seconds later they both get a message.

 **Unknown Number:** Hi!!!

They grin down at their phones individually and quickly save the number.

“Call me,” Musichetta says with a laugh, and then she disappears inside her building.

Bossuet lets out a low whistle, and Joly huffs a soft laugh of amazement. “She is…” He can’t finish the sentence.

“ _Something else,_ ” Bossuet says, his voice filled with approval.

They turn to each other and grin.

-

The first time Bossuet and Musichetta stay the night, it doesn’t turn out the way Joly would have expected. They come over for a movie and a takeaway dinner date and before any of them know it, it’s nearing on 1:00am. Bossuet and Musichetta stretch, getting to their feet. Joly looks up at them from the sofa and says, quietly, “You could just stay.”

They end up piling into Joly’s – thankfully – double bed, and it’s a bit too small, but it’ll do for now. Joly lies in the middle, with Musichetta’s front pressed against his side, her arm around his waist, and Bossuet’s curled into his other side. Joly twists so that he can press a kiss, first against Bossuet’s bald head, and then to Musichetta’s cheek. He sees a flash of her smile in the dark before they all drift off to sleep.

-

The first time Joly wakes up with someone he loves on either side of him, he thinks his heart is fit to burst with happiness. Bossuet’s drooling on the pillow next to his face, and Musichetta’s snoring, and Joly couldn’t be more content than he is right now.

-

The first time he makes them breakfast after waking up tangled together, he makes them eggs and beans and sausages, with pure orange juice to drink. They eat his food, making noises of approval with almost every bite, and Musichetta swears she’ll never eat breakfast made by anyone else again. Joly can’t find a single part of him that doesn’t like that idea.

-

The first time Joly introduces Bossuet and Musichetta to his friends, he’s unbelievably nervous. Rationally, he knows that they love him and they’ll be thrilled that he’s found people that make him undeniably happy – it’s just that he hasn’t told them he’s pansexual yet, let alone that he’s dating _two people_. It’s not exactly conventional. They stand either side of him, holding his hands tightly, outside the door to the Musain. “We don’t have to, y’know?” Bossuet whispers.

“Yes, we do,” Joly replies. “They’re my friends.”

Musichetta gives his hand a squeeze and a peck on the cheek. “If you decide you’re not ready to do this, we won’t care about you any less, but I think you can do this. You’re brave, you’re strong, and you are so wonderful. You can stand in front of people who love you and say the words, ‘This is my boyfriend and girlfriend.’ I know you can.”

“I second that,” Bossuet says.

Joly gives them both a warm smile that hardly wavers, and then he says, “Let’s do this.”

As usual, his friends are ridiculously overenthusiastic meeting new people, and Joly finds himself laughing uncontrollably in relief. Musichetta and Bossuet seem a little alarmed at first as they are faced with the madness of all of Joly’s friends, but then they fit in as if they’ve always been there. Joly’s best friend – Grantaire – is especially welcoming, making both Bossuet and Musichetta laugh hysterically.

Courfeyrac grabs Joly’s arm part way through the evening and pulls him to the side. “I’m so happy for you,” he says, beaming.

Combeferre appears by their side, and adds, “Thank you for letting them be a part of our lives as well as yours.” He looks at Joly with a warm smile and he says, “Thank you for telling us.”

Courfeyrac then says, “We love ya, you ridiculous muffin,” and Joly throws his arms around both of them and whispers his thanks before going back to his partners who open their arms to him and hug him enthusiastically.

-

The first time Musichetta scores a role in a TV show – despite it being a minor cameo role – they gather all their friends round to watch the episode together and celebrate with cheap champagne and wine, and they have a party. Musichetta kisses Joly quite enthusiastically for hosting the party, and then kisses Bossuet just as well, for good measure.

-

The first time they have sex is… well, quite frankly it’s a disaster. They keep mistiming their kisses, faces smashing together in over-eagerness. Their legs get far too tangled. Bossuet falls off the bed three times. Musichetta’s a little too ticklish on her sides. Joly’s pretty sure he actually pulled a muscle when he turned too fast to kiss Musichetta when she was behind him. Despite all of that, Joly wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. He wouldn’t want to have sex without hearing Musichetta’s laughter. He wouldn’t want them if they weren’t completely adorable catastrophes.

(The second time they have sex is far smoother, but Musichetta still squeals when they touch her sides, Bossuet still falls off the bed – albeit less frequently – and Joly still gets a little too excited… and he loves every second of it.)

-

The first time Joly tells Bossuet and Musichetta that he loves them, they’re walking into town on a completely normal day. Musichetta makes them all stop so that she can try and tempt a cat over to her. Both she and Bossuet end up crouching down and making daft noises with their hands outstretched, rubbing their fingers together.  The cat, despite their efforts, remains entirely aloof and distant. That doesn’t mean they’re going to give up, though. Joly stands behind them, unable to stop laughing, and part way through his laughter, he chokes out, “Holy shit, I love you guys.”

Musichetta stands up instantly, and Bossuet wobbles over, sitting down on the pavement quite solidly. “You love us?” Musichetta asks, her face the picture of ecstasy.

Joly smiles and says, “Yeah, I really do.”

She throws herself into his arms, kissing him, and only pulls away to say, “I love you, too.”

Bossuet manages to get to his feet and joins them, forming a little group hug, and he says, “I love you both, so much.”

Joly leans in to kiss Bossuet in his happiness, not realising that Musichetta was going for the same thing. Their heads clash together and they manage to both plant awkward kisses on the corners of Bossuet’s mouth before bursting into giggles.

A small _meow_ comes from down below, and they all look down to find the cat weaving in between their feet.

“Hey, kitty,” Musichetta says with a smile. “Come to join in the love?”

They get another _meow_ in response, and the three of them grin.

-

And then, finally, one day, as they’re hanging out at the Musain with all of their friends, Bossuet turns to them both and says, “We should get married.”

Musichetta looks at him as if he’s lost his mind. “We _can’t_ , love. Two people only, remember?”

Bossuet pulls a face at them. “I know that. I didn’t mean officially. I mean, like, an unofficial ceremony just for us.”

“Is this an unofficial proposal?” Joly asks, his face starting to edge into a grin.

Bossuet gives them both a nervous smile, and then he gets to his feet. He walks around the table and drops to one knee in front of them both, as they push back their chairs to properly look down at him. He takes one of their hands each and looks up at them – his eyes filled with unreserved love.

“Joly, Musichetta,” Bossuet begins, and all three of them notice their friends all fall silent around them, save for Jehan who gasps very loudly. “I can’t imagine my life without you. You are both so strongly woven into my life, and you are both a part of me – the best parts of me. Would you do me the honour of becoming my unofficial husband and wife?”

Musichetta’s nodding before he can even finish, and the second he stops talking, Joly gasps the word, “Yes,” and slides off his chair into Bossuet’s arms. Musichetta joins them less than a second later, and all three of them cling to each other, crying and saying, “I love you,” over and over again.

-

The day of the unofficial wedding is hectic: Musichetta loses her bouquet, Bossuet slips in the shower and ends up on crutches, and Joly forgets his tie completely. Cosette and Éponine’s bridesmaid dresses don’t quite match each other – since they were dresses the girls already owned and they just settled on, “Blue – wear blue,” and Gavroche accidentally spills something – no one’s actually sure _what_ the stain is, and they don’t want to ask – on his white shirt.

No one actually cares.

They hired out the Musain especially for the event, and it’s been filled with flowers – courtesy of Jehan and Bahorel’s flower shop – and it’s perfect.

Grantaire can’t seem to stop smiling and he gives the best damn pep talks that Bossuet, Joly, and Musichetta have ever heard – he gives them individually of course; no seeing the bride and groom and groom before the wedding, and afterwards they compare and realise he gave them personally tailored speeches of encouragement.

Musichetta cries as she walks down the ‘aisle’, clinging to Grantaire’s arm, but she’s smiling so widely and Joly _loves her so much._ Bossuet stands next to him, looking between Musichetta in her stunning white lacy summer dress that is substituting as a wedding gown, and Joly in his suit that he saves for special occasions – minus the tie, obviously.

They make up ridiculous vows on the spot, filled with comments such as, “I’ll never match your outrageous socks up, dear Joly,” and, “I will always try to be as understanding as I can when you come home with _yet another_ new lipstick – seriously, Chetta, why do you need that many?” and, “Fuck you, Joly, you’re just jealous because you tried wearing my lipstick once and it didn’t suit you!” as Combeferre ‘officiates’.

They do make the solemn, “Till death do us part,” promise, giving the ‘ceremony’ _some_ weight, that is, until Bossuet ruins it by pulling a face and turning to his soon-to-be ‘husband’ and ‘wife’, and saying, “Why the fuck is death gonna make us part? I don’t know about you but I’m coming back as a ghost.”

Musichetta laughs, with watery eyes, and says, “If you’re coming back then nothing’s going to make me leave.”

Joly pulls them both in close, his arms around their waists, and he says, “Well, in that case, it’s probably to be expected that I’ll be here, too.”

This isn’t a first time, simply because they’ll never do it again, and they know that for a fact.

(That is, unless the laws change.)

(But, for now, they’re happy, they’re in love, and they’re ‘married’.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it :)
> 
> I have a writing blog: theskyis-forever come say hi and leave a prompt :)
> 
> Also, if you enjoyed this: [buy me a coffee?](http://ko-fi.com/A831F9U)


End file.
